


Seventeen Castle (Survive the Night, Why Don't You?)

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anything can happen - Freeform, I SWEAR ON ALL OF MY TEABAGS THAT THERE WILL BE FLUFF IN THIS, M/M, Multi, but like i still love it, don't worry no one will die, here we go ig, honestly i came up with this demented idea while listening to "Castle" by halsey and i love it, i don't know this is a product of my imagination, i think everyone needs a hug, lol this is kinda dark, lol trust me when I say that this is gonna take a toll on me :), probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: Seokmin finds  a list, on the ground. He has no idea what it means, but he thinks he might soon find out..."Welcome to Seventeen Castle. Can you survive the night? Or are you like the rest...?"





	1. Can You Handle Us?

Our People:

  
Jisoo: Head Adviser (In love with the king, for sure poor thing)  
  
Jeonghan: King (CRAZY, gotta find out more about him)  
  
Seungcheol: War General (In love with the king, and maybe even his head adviser? poor thing)  
  
Jihoon: Groundkeeper (Grumpy, short, believes in second chances...)  
  
Soonyoung: Guard (Receives a lot of punishment, along with Seungkwan...)  
  
Hansol: Guard (Talks with Jisoo in English a lot... What are they talking about?)  
  
Chan: Housekeeper (Cute, shielded by Jun, thank god)  
  
Junhui: Housekeeper (Hoooot, thank god he's here...)  
  
Minghao: Adviser (I'm in love too... Hah. I hope someone helps us)  
  
Mingyu: Guard (Sneezes a lot... Kind of like a puppy)  
  
Seungkwan: Housekeeper (Mischievous, on our side?)  
  
Wonwoo: Guard (Quiet, doesn't meddle a lot)  
  
Notes: Perhaps I can look around some more? There's something about this place that feels familiar, but I've never been here before this summer... I hope that girl got out... Too many lives have been lost here.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What in the world?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh*
> 
> Sorry about being late-ass...
> 
> Also, It's New Years Eve, and I'm sitting in my bathroom, trying to not have an anxiety attack, BECAUSE NO ONE FUCKING TOLD ME WE WERE HAVING GUESTS OVER.
> 
> Jesus...

Letting out a yawn, Seokmin felt his eyelids droop. He had been walking around, and around, and around for quite some time. Honestly, he was sure he had passed the same bush about 5 times!  
  
He had foolishly gotten lost in the forest, while he was out collecting wood for his grandma. Why she wanted wood was a mystery to him. 

He set the wood down, and stretched his arms with a groan. "Why?~" He asked no one, whining. He let out a sigh, and picked up the wood again. 

He started walking again. 

After about a half an hour, he tripped, causing the wood to go tumbling out of his hands, as his feet slipped out from underneath him. Seokmin soon found himself on his hands and knees. Sure, his fall was stopped. But, now his hands and knees had scrapes from the rocks and the goddamn tree root that his left knee got caught on. 

He stood up, and winced as he brushed the dirt away from the scrapes. He frowned at the angry pink skin, little droplets of blood oozing out of tiny scratches. Then he looked around, and spotted the wood he had dropped. 

With a pain-filled whine, he picked it up. Now he was starting to get a little worried. 

The sun was still somewhat high in the sky, but it was definitely getting lower and lower. He bit his lip. 

Not to mention the fact that he was pretty sure he was walking farther away from home. 

"Oh god, what am I gonna do now?" He whipped his head around and around for a moment, panic finally settling in. He bit down on his tongue, hard. 

"Get a hold of yourself! Now you're talking to yourself like a weirdo, but everything's going to be okay!" He trembled slightly, wishing that he believed his own words. 

After taking a few shuddering breaths in, he took a few more steps. His foot came into contact with something, and the crinkling noise that it issued caused Seokmin to yelp. His eyes darted downwards, to see what it was. His shoulders shook with relief when he realized it was just a paper. 

He picked it up, and skimmed over it.

His expression quickly changed to one of confusion, and a little scared. ((Like my character in my RP))

"I hope that girl got out... Too many lives have been lost here? Oh god... Oh my god..."

"What in the world?" He asked no one.

Seokmin dropped the paper, and stumbled backwards. He walked into something, and turned around, expecting too see a gnarled old tree...

But instead..

He was met with a dark figure, reaching out, grabbing him, and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have ended up singing Michael in The Bathroom under my breath while writing this...
> 
> I also didn't re-read it a final time, so excuse any mistakes, and please tell me if something doesn't make a whole lot of sense. Lmao
> 
> Critique (nice ones tho) is always welcome!


End file.
